Comfort
by Silvandar
Summary: Sasuke may need help, but he won't ask for it... YAOI POSSIBLE SHOTA WARNING **oneshot*


Sasuke threw his pack into the corner of his small apartment. Groaning slightly he peeled of his filthy clothes until he was just in his underwear and unwrapped the bloody bandages from around his arm and leg. He had been careless, and one of the enemy Shinobi had got lucky. Cursing quietly he began cleaning the painful kunai wounds.

_Stupid Naruto and his stupid kage bunshin_ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth against the pain. Naruto had pulled a double bluff and Sasuke hadn't noticed, and had dived in front of him to stop a direct kunai hit, only to realise as he landed on top of the boy with the wicked looking knife in his leg that it was a bunshin. The second hit had been his own fault, he had been slowed down by the wound and not dodged fast enough. He groaned again as the motion of cleaning his wounds just made them hurt more and paused, lying flat on his back on the bed to get his breath back.

"A Shinobi that cannot mend his own wounds should be in the hospital" said a familiar voice from the window. Sasuke shot upright and the world wavered with the pain. True enough, Kakashi would have forced him to go there if Sasuke had given any indication of how much pain he was in. But since the Chuunin exam, Sasuke had developed the habit of pretending he was invincible, and Kakashi hadn't decided to call him on it yet.

He stared at the unwelcome visitor crouching just outside the open window. The sun was just rising, the new day just beginning, and the figure was in shadow. Apart from the voice, only the outline of the thick mane of hair identified him. Sasuke made an irritated gesture and said

"Stalking me Neji?"

"No" came the even reply. "I saw your group arrive back and wondered why a Shinobi who has burnt out most of his Chakra and lost at least 2 pints of blood was walking home rather than being carried to hospital. I was curious to see how you would cope."

"Thanks" Sasuke growled. "You can leave whenever then." He made an attempt to twist his knee to clean the long slash on his calf and felt his stomach turn over at the pain.

Neji watched him struggle against nausea and dizziness, and dropped silently through the window. He stood in front of the raven haired boy for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged, and when Sasuke turned furious black eyes on him he placed both palms onto his chest and pushed, effortlessly sending the exhausted Genin flat onto his back on the bed.

"Not very smart, Sasuke-kun" he said, shoving Sasuke's leg out of the way as he tried to kick him and sitting on the bed between his knees. He picked up the iodine and cloth and slapped Sasuke's hand away from his hair as the enraged boy tried to grab him and stop him. He also ignored the furious diatribe from Sasuke, calmly cleaning the wound, resting one hand firmly on Sasuke's upper thigh to stop him moving about.

The pain of the iodine broke down Sasuke's rage fast, and he ended up lying with his head on the pillow, biting his lip and wincing with every stroke. He didn't even try to fight as Neji took hold of his wrist and began cleaning the vicious wound on his arm. He began to drift, blood loss and pain conspiring against him. By the time Neji began to dress the wounds, he was unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. His arm and leg ached, and his head hurt too. He became aware of a figure sitting on the bed next to him, perfectly positioned in the room to catch the morning sunlight. Neji appeared to be meditating, his forehead protector and bandanna off and his eyes closed. It occurred to Sasuke that he had never seen Neji without it, and he pushed himself carefully into a position where he could see the older boy's face close up.

As he stared at the strange seal on Neji's forehead, Sasuke was forced to acknowledge how beautiful the older Shinobi was. He knew _he_ was an attractive boy, but he had become almost desensitized to peoples physical beauty. It wasn't something he cared about. But Neji was special. With his unusual eyes closed he looked serene, almost porcelain, and his face was perfectly still. His skin was flawless, even though he was a warrior. He was breathtaking, and Sasuke couldn't help the stir in his groin as he looked at him like this for the first time...

He yelped in surprise as Neji's haunting grey eyes flicked open, flinching away from the brunette and groaning louder as he put weight on his injured leg and arm. Neji watched his performance without expression as he lay on his side on the bed, whimpering.

"Sasuke-kun, it will be several days before you can use either your arm or leg efficiently. You would be better off resting them, rather than climbing all over me."

Sasuke went bright red at the statement, but growled as he replied "don't mistake me. I was just wondering why you were still here!"

Neji looked down at him and shook his head sadly. "I thought the Uchiha Clan was supposed to be a noble family, like the Hyuuga. Clearly, manners were left out of your early education, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke had gone ridged at the mention of his family, now he reared up and grabbed Neji, intending to slam him to the floor and throttle him, since he had no kunai in reach. Neji ducked the attack easily and pinned Sasuke on his back, deliberately putting his weight on his good leg and arm as he sat on him to hold him down. Sasuke writhed, incoherent with rage.

"You son of a... how fucking _dare_ you say... you... you...!" Sasuke spluttered and choked on the words as Neji held him down.

"It is considered polite to thank someone for helping you, not try to attack them and swear at them" Neji pointed out. The raven stared up at him, his sharingan burning red as he tried to fight. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly, and shook his head again. "Sasuke, you don't have anything like enough Chakra to fight with me. Give it up."

"What do you _want_ here?" Sasuke almost wailed, his patience at an end and the growing awareness that Neji was far stronger than he was right now not making him any happier. "Why did you stay? Just so you could get your kicks winding me up then pinning me like a bug?"

Neji sighed and leaned closer to Sasuke's face, the sudden proximity change making Sasuke flinch back into the pillow and stop struggling in surprise.

"I stayed to make sure you didn't die during the night. Chakra depletion combined with blood loss can be fatal, even for an Uchiha."

Sasuke snarled angrily. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Using my name like that! Its pissing me off, and you know it!"

Neji chuckled quietly and pressed Sasuke back into the pillow, adjusting his posture so he was more comfortable maintaining the hold and putting his lips to Sasuke's left ear. "Because" he purred "your current attitude of invulnerability is pissing _me_ off, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke froze in shock as the Hyuuga ran his tongue over his neck, tracing the ugly black mark in warmth and moisture. His mind went blank as he panicked, suddenly convinced that Orochimaru was using Henge to be Neji. He twisted violently in the brunettes grip and bucked, trying to force him off. He was aware of a low keening sound, and realised it was coming from his own mouth as the heavier boy easily adjusted his grip and held him down.

"Sasuke, you are not invincible. You are not immortal. You are a very young Shinobi who has been through hell in the last few months, and is _not_ coping well. Sasuke, you are loosing your grip. You are forgetting what it means to be an Uchiha."

Sasuke stared up at him furiously, tears of fear and stress streaking his face. "You don't know anything! Not a thing! You don't even know me!"

Neji stared down at him, his porcelain features curling into a sad smile. "Sasuke, I know more than you think. These eyes see more than you think. I have been watching you since the Chuunin exam, watching you drop further and further into the black."

Sasuke closed his eyes. The terror was passing, the conviction that the hideous Sannin was holding him helpless beginning to fade. He drew a shaky breath and heard Neji say "Sasuke, I know one more thing about you. You are reaching for something, anything, to keep you floating in this. And everywhere you look, you are denied that. Kakashi is busy protecting Konoha, and that leaves no time for you. Naruto is obsessed with training. Sakura is constantly around you but she doesn't have the strength you are looking for." Sasuke's eyes opened and he stared up at Neji, feeling a strange combination of utter shame and relief that someone was seeing underneath his skin, after so many years.

Neji watched his reactions and took his hands off his wrists, gently pushing his fingers through thick black locks as Sasuke stared at him, leaning down against his chest and resting his elbows beside Sasuke's head. He rested the tip of his nose against Sasuke's, and watched those beautiful black eyes widen, watched the soft pink flush rise in his face. "Sasuke" the older boy purred "I see you. I see you completely. I will help you, if you let me."

"Wh... why?" Sasuke said, swallowing through a suddenly arid throat. The huge grey eyes directly above him were making him sweat and want to squirm, he could taste Neji's slightly sweetened breath... as he spoke, he felt contact on his lips, realised he had brushed Neji's with his own accidentally. His face caught fire and he swallowed again, thoughts shutting down in the shock.

"Why?" Neji asked, allowing their lips to gently touch again as he spoke, the sensation shooting sparks of desire into his stomach. "Because you are like me, Sasuke-kun. And because you need it."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He processed things rapidly - the heat in his groin, the way his stomach felt like it was jumping up and down inside his chest at each touch, the way his face was burning... and he felt no regrets or shame whatsoever as he reached the only logical conclusion and raised his head the fraction of an inch to Neji's tempting, teasing lips. He heard the older boy sigh slightly as Sasuke kissed him, felt a surge of elation as the gently motion was answered instantly, and let his head fall back onto the pillow with Neji following him.

Neji felt Sasuke slid his tongue over his lips and slowly allowed him entrance, deepening the kiss and stroking the Uchiha's teeth and lower lip with his own tongue. He felt light-headed, despite hoping for this outcome he was still amazed it had worked. He had been almost stalking the boy in the weeks following the war with the Sand, fascinated by the emotions and determination he could see in him, and powerfully drawn to his physical perfection, in combat and at rest. The raven was stunningly beautiful, and even more so to Neji's Byakugen. He had been helplessly attracted to him the second he saw him, and now he was here, sighing under Neji's fingers and purring happily into his mouth as they tasted each other.

Neji felt strong fingers wrapping into his hair, and softly pulled his lips from Sasuke's, moving to the right side of his throat and stroking his tongue down pale skin. Sasuke whimpered gently, discovering for the first time that his neck was highly sensitive to being kissed and touched. He squirmed under Neji, and that instantly made his already aching cock stand further to attention. He moaned, he couldn't help himself. He had never been handled like this, treated like this, by anyone. It was like fireworks in his brain, and icicles on his skin.

Neji eased his lips down Sasuke's bare chest, humming softly against his nipple as his tongue circled the nub of flesh. Sasuke moaned again, pressing his body against Neji's and slipping his uninjured thigh between the brunette's legs to brush his groin. Neji drew a sharp breath at the sensation and licked a wet trail across to the other nipple, feeling Sasuke release his hair and sink his fingers hard into his shoulders.

Sasuke really whimpered as Neji moved further down his body, trailing his lips across solid abs and pale skin. He flinched as he felt the thick weight of the older boy's hair drop between his thighs and onto his erection, the unexpected feeling making him gasp. Neji paused and raised his head slightly, pulling his hair behind him and knotting it to keep it out of the way, and looked up at Sasuke's face as he did so. Sasuke shut his eyes quickly, finding direct eye contact overwhelming. He was breathing hard, he had no idea what Neji was planning to do and he had no willpower to stop him from doing anything. His body ached to be touched, far too much to push Neji away.

"Sasuke?" Neji spoke softly, his lips pressed against Sasuke's stomach and his hands caressing his slender hips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and managed to say "mmm?" Neji smiled at that and ran his tongue gently beneath the waistband of Sasuke's shorts, making the raven gasp and twitch. "Sasuke, I want to give you a gift. Will you let me?"

Sasuke flushed crimson, squeezing his eyes shut, his imagination actually shutting down at that statement. He had never paid much attention to talk about sex, or anything to do with it. What self experimentation he had done had always been at the end of his frustration, when his need had become overwhelming, and he had gotten it over with as fast as possible to end the distraction. He had never, ever thought about doing anything _with_ anyone, and had never tried to imagine the possibilities. He made a small gesture, slipping his fingers into Neji's mane of hair again, and groaned softly as he felt long fingers hook into his shorts and remove them easily, sliding them over his arousal and over sweat slicked thighs.

Black eyes flew open in shock, back arching and a loud groan stealing past his lips as the head of his cock slid somewhere hot and wet. He whimpered helplessly, pulling his hands back out of Neji's hair and gripping the blankets as a thick, mobile heat wound its way down his shaft and the tip of his cock connected with soft heat and pressure. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared in shock down the length of his torso, moaning at the sight of smooth, pale lips locked around the base of his cock. Neji slipped his shoulder beneath Sasuke's uninjured leg, raising his thigh and pushing his legs further apart as he gently eased his mouth back up to the tip of Sasuke's erection. He smiled slightly as he sensed Sasuke staring down at him and flicked his tongue lightly across the flushed head.

Sasuke collapsed onto his back, eyes rolling upwards as he drew ragged breaths. The soft pressure slid down his shaft again and again, moving faster and feeling tighter and wetter with each stroke until he was moaning with every exhalation. His body twitched and shook, sensation shooting up and down his spine and a coil forming in his stomach and balls that made his cock pulse and ache as Neji expertly pleasured him.

"God... Ne... Neji..." he stuttered as the brunette pinned his hips gently with his hands to stop him thrusting into his mouth. The older boy increased the pressure slightly around Sasuke's thick shaft and then, when he was sure Sasuke was only moments away, he lapped his tongue against the head of Sasuke's cock and started to hum...

Sasuke screamed, his usually graceful body twisting and writhing as everything uncurled at once and he came, shooting hot salty liquid into Neji's throat. He shuddered and whimpered as the orgasm spasmed through him, hips bucking against Neji's firm grip. As he slowly subsided and conscious thought returned he felt a deep shame for coming into Neji's mouth... until he opened his eyes and saw the Hyuuga lying next to him on the bed, licking his smiling lips and running a finger over his pelvis gently. Neji looked exactly like a cat that had just polished off a bowl of cream...

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tasted himself in Neji's gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around the slender Shinobi and rolling onto his side. He shivered slightly, sleep trying to overtake him. He was still wounded, and exhausted, as well has post orgasmic. Neji seemed not to mind, pulling the blanket over him and holding him tightly as he drifted. As smouldering black eyes closed into sleep, he heard Neji whisper in his ear, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, the words slipping into his unusually peaceful dreams

"this is a new start for both of us. Two new beginnings..."


End file.
